custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Fairon
Fairon is a Toa of Light and a member of the Order of Mata Nui. Biography Early Life Fairon was once an Av-Matoran from Xa Nui. It is known that he once met Makuta Miserix during a routine inspection of the island. At some point, the Order of Mata Nui had need of his skills, so he was brought to Daxia by Botar. He was given a Toa Stone by Helryx and transformed into a Toa of Light, along with two others, Rantu and Flamu. For a time, the group of Toa were trained in battle by the training instructor Dorex. First Order of Darkness War When the Great Being and member of the Order Brominax was captured by the Makuta Velnax, Kutrax, and Kunaku, Flamu was sent to apprehend Kutrax but failed. Helryx responded by sending Fairon and Rantu to defeat the infamous Velnax in Robotopolis. Instead, the redirection power of Shadowdermis moved them to the island of Xa Nui, where Kunaku was awaiting them in Luren. They defeated him in battle, presuming him dead, and were saved from some attacking infected Xa-Matoran by the being named Fyxan. On a boat headed to Daxia, they were attacked by Kutrax. Fairon daringly shapeshifted into a Klakk and battled him in the skies, but was defeated and fell into the sea. Luckily, he was saved by Rantu, who pulled him out of the water. Later, he awakened on the island of Sacho Nui, which was about to be attacked by Brotherhood of Makuta Warships. Fairon was briefly aided in battle by his old training instructor Dorex, who had come to save the population of Sacho Nui by teleporting the entire population of Sacho Nui away, but the redirection power of Shadowdermis once again foiled them by trapping them in a Brotherhood Warship. Fairon and Rantu were successfully able to break out of their prison, and finally managed to get to Robotopolis. Kunaku confronted them, but was knocked unconscious by Velnax. The Kodax then proceeded to humiliate Fairon in a one-on-one duel, smash Robotopolis' controls, teleport away, and send Robotopolis plunging to the water of Aqua Magna with Fairon, Rantu, and a thousand Matoran inside. Fairon and Rantu were able to survive by calling Botar to them and mobilizing the Matoran of the city to escape in ore shuttles or allow themselves to be teleported away by Botar. Fairon and Rantu were able to escape ten seconds before Robotopolis impacted with the surface of Aqua Magna. Helryx revealed to them that they had discovered the location of Velnax's secret base: beneath Xa Nui. Botar transported them there, and they successfully found Brominax and battled the combined force of Velnax, Kutrax, and Kunaku. Fairon was able to destroy the Shadowdermis pool in the battle. They then returned to Daxia. Fairon later aided in efforts to free the imprisoned prisoners from Sacho Nui's capture. Abilities And Traits As a Toa of Light Fairon could create lasers, beams of light and move as fast as light. He also has, after intense training, a mental barrier which prevents mental attacks and mind reading. Mask And Tools He wears a Kualsi-shaped Kanohi Ihaka, Great Mask of Shapeshifting. His tool is a Lance of Light. Trivia *He was ToaFairon's Self-MOC. *TheSlicer named the Katorax Fayron in honor of him. Appearances Canon *''The Fairon Chronicles'' *''The Darkness Returns'' *''Custom Bionicle: Survival of the Fittest'' (Non-Canon Appearance) Category:Toa Category:Gold Category:The Fairon Chronicles Multiverse